


A Series of Lasts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would rather write about his last times, than the firsts. Funny how sometimes they are the same thing. (Derek/Stiles endgame.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



So many people write all about their first times in their journals. First date, first kiss, first fuck. Yeah, those are all-sweet and shit, but what about the last times? Last times are so much more important. Those are usually when a life lesson sinks in.

My therapist says, I should write a journal and keep all my happy memories there. Yeah, fuck you Morel. I don't need a journal full of good times filled with puppies, kitties, and twittering little birds. I need a dose of reality.

Sadly, my reality is rarely happy. Therefore, I will give you a few of my last times. Maybe someone else will learn from my mistakes. One can always hope, even in a hopeless situation.

\---------------

The last time anyone used my true name.

This one… I think it may be the hardest. Which is why it should go first. The last time anyone uttered my real name was my mother. She was lying there in the hospital and had forgotten so much. Most of the time she even forgot dad and me.

It wasn't easy to spend time with her, but I did. I would read the books she once read to me. Tell her about my adventures at school. On her last day, I was complaining about how awful the school food was. However, Dad was a far worse cook.

She grabbed my hand, chuckled before simply saying; "Get my cookbooks and learn to cook Genim," before falling asleep.

I was thrilled that she had remembered my name and had actually talked to me. I was sitting there grinning at her when all her alarms went off and the nurses rushed in. Melissa pulled me out of the room and told me to wait in the hall.

I watched as they tried to resuscitate her and when they pulled the cover over her head, I knew, I knew I had lost her. Her last word had been my name. I vowed then and there to never use that name again and to learn how to cook.

I grabbed the dictionary from my backpack, with teary eyes, I threw the book across the room, and then looked at the page where it had fallen open. The first word he saw was stile, the definition was not particularly of interest.

The origins, though, I liked that meaning. To climb, yes, I felt like I would need to do a lot of climbing in my future. Funny, that last time was also a first time I demanded everyone call me Stiles.

\--------------------

The first, last, and only time I tried to bar-b-que for the pack had been a disaster. No, really it had been a disaster.

Isaac was in tears, because as much as his father had hurt him, he loved him, and the last good memory he had of him, had been a bar-b-que. Isaac was crying about how happy his dad had been about the swim team winning. It wasn't until later that I wondered if that last happy memory for Isaac, had been Matt's first memory of terror. Damn, probably. Which made me hate Mr. Lahey even more.

Now then, if that had been all that happened, I could have still had a good time. I think I may be Murphy's bitch. Because that was not the only thing that went wrong.

I _slightly_ overcooked a hamburger patty. ~~Okay, I burned the fucker to a charcoal briquette.~~ Which triggered Peter. Every single werewolf there had to hold him down while I put out the fire and then went to hide in Derek's bathroom.

When I heard Peter roar and heard footsteps coming up the hall, I wondered why I had not brought any mountain ash with me.

Luckily, it was not needed. Scott and Malia had managed to calm Peter down enough for me to slip out of the house and get my ass home. Everyone wound up eating pizza that night, except me. I would have loved a slice of pizza, but seeing as I was broke and I wasn't supposed to be home… meant no money had been left for me.

I growled at myself when I opened the fridge door and saw almost nothing. If I ever find Murphy, I am bitch slapping his punk ass. I ate the crackers and potted meat I had managed to find. Not a dinner to be had, except under extreme circumstances. Though I had to wonder if my situation was really all that dire after I read the ingredients.

Trust me; you don't want to know what is in that tiny metal can of meat paste. Needless to say, the taste and the ingredients kind of match.

\------------

The last time I assumed that Derek's only form of entertainment was reading the dictionary; that was a total show-stopper.

There had been reports of mutilated animals. Which was worrisome, but didn’t throw up any red flags. The bodies did not have any odd marks or signs of human (or werewolf) activity. They honestly appeared to be mauled by a mountain lion. That was even Deaton's assessment, so we thought nothing of it. Put it on the back burner to look into later. See if the mountain lion population had increased.

Then came a mutilated corpse. That caught our attention. We wondered, briefly, if it was a ghoul, because the mutilated corpse had been stolen from the morgue. Disgusting, but not a truly dangerous creature, unless they are spooked.

Then a seven-year-old girl turned up mutilated. Her parents swore that she had been in her bed at 9pm. When they checked on her, she was very much alive and that she was safe. I believed them. Their tears and obvious outward grief could not be faked.

"I think they did it. I mean in the wild, we eat our young during a lean winter all the time," Malia said with a shrug.

The looks I received from everyone… yeah, I hated those fucking looks. "Malia, for the last time. We are _humans_. We do not eat our young unless we are totally psychos and I doubt they are."

"They could be."

"No, please… just stop. Does anyone have any _real_ ideas?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"A Rakshasa?" Kira asked.

"No, the window showed signs of forced entry. Rakshasa has to have permission to enter," I muttered after I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Windigo? Again?" Derek suggested with a sigh.

I shook my head. "No, remember the animals and the cadavers? Way out of wendigo style. Anyone else. Or do I start researching now?"

"Rougarou?" Scott jumped in with a smile. Proud to contribute.

I winced and did my best not to cry. I love him like a brother, but he isn’t the brightest bulb in the package. "No, Scott. Sadly, that is just another name for a wendigo. Okay, so what now? Research?"

Scott frowned and then nodded. "Stake out. We go in pairs. Each team gets a different night."

"I get Stiles!" Malia called out.

"No, you don't. This is a stakeout, not a makeout. Stiles and Derek make up one team. Kira and Lydia another. Malia, you're with me. Stiles, Derek, do you two think you can take tonight?"

I nodded and looked to Derek to see him nod. I could have kissed Scott. I needed a break from Malia. I liked her and I enjoyed having sex with her, but I didn’t feel passionate about her and… yeah. Whatever, totally off subject.

It took two weeks of rotations (and Malia's bitching) before we caught sight of it. I was beginning to nod off when Derek nudged me. "What?"

"Doomsday and Armageddon, just had a baby and it is ugly!" he said while pointing at the demon.

I will admit, I was speechless for a moment for a couple of reasons. One, yeah, the demon was that fucking ugly. Two… "Did you just quote Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck it Ralph?"

"I like her character and it certainly suits this situation," he muttered defensively.

I had to chuckle, because of course he would like Sergeant Calhoun. However, to be fair, I like her too. "It does. Okay big guy, take me home so I can figure out what the baby is called."

Derek sat there and waited until the creature was out of sight before starting his vehicle and driving away.

I found out the creature was called a Cacus. I also figured out that I really did enjoy spending time with Derek. His dry humor and his oddball quotes were always a reason to grin.

\-----------

The last time I kissed Malia was a few weeks after we had banished the Cacus. She and I were lying in bed kissing and then she was pulling away and shaking her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sat there looking lost and confused. "Lydia was talking about love; and how her love brought Jackson back from being a monster. She loved him so much; she kissed him when he looked like a lizard. I wouldn't kiss you if you looked like a lizard."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well, I don't think that will be an issue."

"It could be though. I think we should stop kissing each other and kiss other people."

I sat up confused and wondered if I had done something to bring this on. "What did I do?" Okay, yes. I am an insecure bastard.

Malia played with her hair-tie before setting it down and just started looking at me. "I want to kiss Kira… and Lydia. They get me more than you do and sometimes your humanity… it makes me mad, because you _don't_ understand."

I let out a sigh and shrugged. "Sorry, but I _like_ being human." This wasn't the first time this has been brought up, but on this subject I refuse to cave in.

"Why? You would be a good wolf. Scott could bite you and then we could run together."

I placed my head in my hands and groaned. It is hard to explain this to someone who has been a were all of her life. "Malia, Peter offered me the bite. I turned it down. There are downsides to losing my humanity. Plus, with the way my luck runs, I would die from the bite."

"You wouldn’t die. Derek wouldn’t let you. You should kiss Derek. He wants to kiss you and you want to kiss him. You two reek of… of… ust."

Well, that was the last thing I expected to hear coming from her mouth. "Do you even know what ust means?"

"Of course, Kira explained the smell coming off of her and Scott. Do you think Scott would share her? I mean, I couldn’t give her cubs, but I could give her orgasms and would even let Scott put cubs in me if I could have orgasms with Kira."

I sat there opening and closing my mouth as my brain tried to process everything Malia just told me. "I honestly do not know. You should ask them, in private. That is not a conversation you should have in public. Are you sure, you want to do this? You want to break-up?"

Malia grinned and nodded. "Yes, thank you for the orgasms. They were very nice, but I want to try being in an alpha romance. He will need two willing partners to satisfy his lust during the mating heat and since Isaac is gone, I will offer to be his other partner."

"Okay then, good luck Malia," I told her happily. I honestly thought that I should be sad or something, but I just felt relief. Malia would always have a spot in my heart, but she was right. I do want to kiss Derek. I wonder if he will kiss me. I hope so.

\-------------

The last time I tried to convince myself that I hated Derek… well, that was just my own stupidity shining through.

Derek hadn’t really _done_ anything, except come over and offer me a beer. I had been avoiding going to pack meetings. It wasn't that I was truly heartbroken over Malia breaking up with me; as much as I was still confused. I also admit that I do _NOT_ need to see two girls on Scott's arm when I have troubles keeping one.

"I don’t need a pity party." Okay, so maybe I was a touch more dejected about Malia dumping me, than I originally thought. Not my fault.

Derek just snorted and pushed his way in. "Scott told me to leave you alone. He's… conflicted about Malia; and the possible need for him to have two mates for his heat cycles. I told him time and again that he didn’t want the Alpha title, but he just had to listen to Deaton, instead of me."

I blinked and just stared at Derek. "Are Alpha heats real?"

"All werewolves go through heats. Alpha's just have a more intense heat," Derek explained as he flopped onto the couch and popped himself a beer.

"You never," I started.

"The changes back and forth has thrown off my cycle. My last heat was… well, it hit just before Laura came down. That's why I wasn't with her."

"So you were with someone? I mean you let some guy…"

Derek looked at me with wide eyes. "No, I only top, but there are… devices to help out with heat."

"So couldn’t Scott just get one of those? I mean, does he really need two mates?" I sulked. Shut up, my journal and I am allowed to admit to sulking if I want to.

"Yeah, he could use one, but… he will need to mate sooner or later. Be it with one or two partners. Are you upset over the whole Malia wanting Scott thing?"

I sat down next to Derek and shook my head. "It's not Scott she wants. I guess I'm afraid she's going to get her heart broken."

"What about your heart Stiles? Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

I know that my smile was flat. Still, I answered him honestly. "Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder if I have the right to be happy. Every time I find something that makes me happy; or I think makes me happy, it is ripped away. Does that mean I don’t deserve happiness?"

Derek gave a dry chuckle. "How morose and not at all like you. You deserve happiness as much as the next person does. You always did silly stuff to make me smile; to make me less of a Sourwolf. Why?"

His words startled me. I hadn’t thought that he had been paying attention to the little things I was doing. I wondered what he would do if I told him, what I felt to be, the truth. "I don’t know. I just hated to see you frown. I mean, you had a shitty life and hell Derek, if it brought you happiness, even at the expense of my dignity, isn’t it worth it? I mean, it was worth it to me."

I did not expect him to grab my chin and start kissing me. As his lips touched mine, my eyes fluttered closed. The kiss could be described as chaste, but it is the most intense kiss I have ever had. If I hadn’t been sitting down, I would have fallen down.

"You're worth it Stiles, and you deserve happiness. You are a part of our whole. You are the missing puzzle piece to Scott, to Lydia, to your dad, and definitely to me. I'm glad Malia, left you. I hated thinking about challenging my cousin, but I would have, if it meant a chance with you. What do you say Stiles? Ready to stop running from me and run with me?"

My head spun at his words. "I hate you," I whispered, with a huge grin on my face.

"You haven’t hated me for a long time. So, can I take your grin as a yes?"

"Yeah, yes you can. We'll have to thank Malia and I suppose we should get ready for the bitchy pregnant Alpha Mates. Malia has already consented to carrying Scott's spawn. I hope they all get Kira's smarts, otherwise this pack is doomed."

Derek smiled at me and then pinched my cheeks. "Hopefully they'll get Uncle Stiles smarts. We could talk to Deaton and see what we could do for a cub of our own."

I froze and stared at the man before me. I could see the mirth dancing in his eyes, but I could see the hope too. "Let's be in a relationship for a few years before we talk about children. Sorry, but I want the honeymoon phase of this relationship. Deal?"

Derek's grin got even wider as he nodded his agreement. "Deal," was the last word uttered for the night. Instead of words, we used gentle touches and soft kisses to express our feelings.

It was perfect in every way. The perfect beginning of a relationship and the perfect ending to the complicated dance, Derek and I had been doing for so long.

~Fin~


End file.
